wiggles_fanon_headcanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Meet The Sparkles
Meet The Sparkles is the third chapter of My Little Wiggles. Summary Picking up where Chapter 2 left off, Twilight takes James to her hometown of Canterlot to meet her family. Story The next morning, James woke up and saw Twilight packing a bag. "Why are you packing that bag," asked James. "I'm going home to Canterlot," said Twilight. James was confused. "I thought this 'was your home," said James. "Oh," said Twilight, "I must've forgotten to say that I use this as my personal recreational retreat." "So it's your vacation home now, basically," said James. "Yeah, pretty much," said Twilight, "And I guess I also should've told you that I'm a part-time Princess." "'That explains the wings," James said to himself. "Spike, Owowlicious," said Twilight, "are your bags ready?" "Yes," said Spike. Owowlicious hooted once. "Better get mine ready," said James. James then packed his stuff, and was soon ready. "Now then," said Twilight, "let's go!" Twilight out Owilicious in his cage and opened the door. Just then, Spike felt something inside his body and crossed his legs. "Hang on, guys," said Spike, "I gotta pee!" "Okay," said Twilight with a giggle, "take your time. No rush." Spike then raced to the bathroom, did his business, and came back. "Alright," said Twilight, "let's go!" With that, they caught a cab to the train station. So as to avoid detection from potential fangirls, James had put a beige trench coat over his shirt and a pair of black fit-over sunglasses over his regular ones. They soon arrived at the station, where they bought three tickets for the 9:05 express to Canterlot. Since pets weren't allowed in the passenger cars, Owowlicious rode in comfort in the caboose. Once they were safely on the train, James removed his disguise. A stallion wearing a conductor's uniform then came in wheeling a cart that had food, beverages, and newspapers on it. "Attention all passengers," said the stallion, "Breakfast is served." The stallion then wheeled his cart towards James and Twilight. "What can I get you two today," asked the stallion. "I think I'll have a croissant with a hot chocolate please," said James, "Oh, can I get a newspaper, too?" "Certainly," said the stallion, "And for you two?" Twilight asked for two raspberry muffins with orange juice and Spike asked for two double chocolate muffins with apple juice. After serving the trio, the stallion left, and James read the front cover. When he did, he was shocked to see that the headline said "Teen Idol From Another Dimension Coming To Canterlot!" and that a photo of him was on the front page. "Oh, no," James said to himself, "That can not be good!" They soon arrived in Canterlot and disembarked. Another cab was waiting for them. So were a crowd of young mares, who had read the article and had assembled at the station to see James. Once James, Twilight, and Spike for off the train, the mares surrounded the two, demanding autographs from James. "I'll sign autographs later, girls," said James. James, Twilight, and Spike then boarded the cab, which took them to a house. Twilight went to the door and knocked on it. "Come in," a voice said. The trio did, and were met by three unicorns and two Alicorns. Two of the unicorns were stallions and the third a mare. One of the Alicorns was Princess Cadence, who had an Alicorn foal on her back. One of the stallions, Night Light, had a grayish azure coat, moderate amber eyes, a dark phthalo blue mane and tail, and an image of yellow waxing crescent moon with a smaller white waning crescent moon inside on his flanks, and Shining Armor, the other, had a light gray coat, moderate cerulean eyes, a moderate sapphire blue mane and tail with moderate cerulean and dark phthalo blue streaks, and an image of a pink six-pointed star on a purple shield with three small light blue stars above on his flanks. The unicorn mare, whose name was Twilight Velvet, had a light gray coat, light arctic blue eyes, a moderate purple and light gray mane and tale, and an image of three purple stars on her flanks. The foal, named Flurry Heart, had a light magenta-ish gray coat with tinges of pale, light grayish fuchsia, light opal eyes, a mane colored with a gradient of light cerise to grayish violet with light arctic blue highlights, and wore a light turquoise cloth around her rear end like a diaper. "Twily," said Shining Armor. The rest of the household were elated to see Twilight. "Auntie Twi," Flurry Heart said as she hugged Twilight's leg. "Hi, Flurry," said Twilight as she hugged the foal with her wing. Just then, Velvet noticed James. "Say, Twilight," asked Velvet, "who's the gentleman with you?" "Is he your new boyfriend," asked Night Light in a joking manner. "Dad," Twilight said with a giggle. "I can answer your question," said Cadence, "Sparkles, meet James Wiggle!" "Wait," said Shining, "you know '''this guy?" "Yes," said Cadence, "he's one of the gentlemen who helped find Apple Bloom." "Ah, yes," said Night Light, "Well, Mister James-" "Just "James", please," said James. "Right," said Night Light, "Well, James, welcome to our home!" "Make yourself comfortable," said Velvet. "And, please," said Night Light, "feel free to stay as long as you please!" "Thanks," said James. James then turned to Twilight. "So, I can guess which ones your parents are," said James, who then pointed to Shining, "but what about '''him?" "He's my big brother," said Twilight, "and the Captain of the Guards." "And my husband," said Cadence. "And that must mean that this little cutie," James said as he picked Flurry up, "must be your niece." "Correct," said Twilight. James then tickled Flurry's tummy, which made her giggle, and suddenly remembered the sole reason he ventured into Equestria. "So, James," asked Night Light, "What brings you here?" "Well," said James, "as my name applies, I am a member of a children's music group called The Wiggles, and we're thinking of having a show here so all the little foals can get to know us." "Oh, that sounds fantastic," said Shining, "I'm sure Flurry would love '''that!" "And I'd like to talk to Celestia about this," said James. "I'll be happy to arrange that," said Twilight. "Great," said James. Just then, James had an idea. "Say," asked James, "how'd you all like to meet the other Wiggles?" "It'd be rude not to accept," said Night Light, "After all, anyone who's a friend of my daughter's is a friend of the Sparkle family." With that, James got his MacBook out. He had no trouble with the wi-fi, as all homes of Canterlot residents with ties to the Princesses had free wi-fi. Just a simple click and he was instantly connected. "Alright," said James, "now to make the call." With that, James got onto Skype, and soon, the other Wiggles were on the other side. "Hey, guys," said James. "Hey, James," said Jeff, "How's it going?" "Any luck with finding us a concert," asked Greg. "Still working on that," said James, "Right now, I'd like you to meet the Sparkle family." James then showed the other Wiggles Twilight's family. "Hello, Sparkles," said Greg, "We're the other Wiggles! I'm Greg!" "I'm Murray," said Murray. "I'm Jeff," said Jeff. "And I'm Anthony," said Anthony, who then turned to face Cadence, "Good to see you again, Princess." "Oh, guys," said James, "Guess what? Twilight's a princess too!" The other Wiggles were surprised. "No way," said Greg, "Really?!" "You can't be serious," said Murray. "I must be dreaming," said Jeff. "Get outta here," said Anthony. "It's true," said Twilight with a giggle. "And you didn't even bother to tell us when James video called us yesterday," said Greg. "I guess that's because I kept forgetting to," said Twilight. Everyone had to laugh. After a few more minutes of talking, James ended the call, for it was nearly dinner time. "And James," said Night Light, "since you're our guest, we're letting '''you '''be the chef tonight." "Splendid, splendid," said James, "I'll get cooking right away!" With that, James went into the kitchen and soon produced a pot of the cream of asparagus soup from his and the other Wiggles' award ceremony reception with grilled cheese sandwiches and some mashed potatoes for Flurry. "Dinner is served," said James. With that, the soup was dished out, and they began eating. "Oh my gosh," said Velvet, "I '''love '''this soup!" "Me too," said Night Light. "Too bad you're not a big filly like your Auntie Twi is yet, Flurry," said Shining while he fed Flurry, "she's having some good soup!" Flurry giggled. After dinner, Flurry had to go to bed, and while she slept, Shining, Cadence, Night Light, and Velvet watched TV while James and Twilight watched the moon rise. "You know, Twi," said James, "up there, in that great sky, there's two stars right about there that are really close together." James pointed to the spot he was talking about, where indeed, there were two stars that were only inches from each other. "Maybe those stars could be us," said Twilight, "But what could it mean?" "Maybe it could mean that we're destined to be together forever," said James. "Yeah," said Twilight. After a few more minutes, James and Twi went to bed themselves, for James had a big day ahead of him that would turn the page to a new chapter in The Wiggles' career. '''End Of Chapter 3 Category:Chapters